inside the kitchen's steel
by demonnicfox
Summary: Di dalam dapur, seorang koki terpaku dengan masak, masak, dan hanya masak. Tidak mengetahui siapa tamunya, yang datang, duduk dan kemudian memesan. Sebaliknya pun, demikian. Keduanya mengandalkan perasaan dan pemikiran masing-masing. Akan tetapi, Antonio datang karena mengetahui bahwa Lovino lah yang berada di dalam, dan memasak. [AU!]


**Hetalia** _(c)_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **inside the kitchen's steel** _(c)_ **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : General**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

Di dalam sana, di dalam dapur sebuah tempat makan yang merupakan fasilitas hotel, Lovino Vargas, seorang pegawai baru, diam termangu. Badannya menyandar pada meja dapur, tempat para koki sepertinya dan yang lain mempersiapkan segala bahan. Inilah suasana dapur kala di waktu yang bukan merupakan jam makan. Tidak ada kegaduhan, kewalahan. Mungkin Lovino hanya tinggal menunggu atasannya memberikan teguran, atau menimpakannya sebuah pekerjaan, seolah para pekerja diberikan waktu untuk bersantai sebentar saja tidak boleh.

Dalam hati dia menggerutu, kenapa kakeknya itu tidak menyuruh adiknya, si _pasta freak_ saja yang bekerja di tempat ini. Toh, dia tidak akan mengeluh sedikit pun, justru menyukai pekerjaannya. Adiknya itu, juga jauh lebih handal bila dibandingkan dengannya dalam bidang apapun. Bidang dapur terutama, pasta tomat buatannya saja jauh lebih enak. Akan tetapi, mungkin Lovino juga harus mensyukuri karena kemampuannya kini diakui. Ya, meskipun hanya di tempat seperti hotel, yang hanya mencakup bintang empat.

"Hey, Lovino!"

' _Ting_!'

"Berikan aku satu piring _spaghetti bolognaise_!" Oh, itu Flav. Pada mulanya, Lovino menghela nafas begitu malas, juga berdecak begitu mendengar teriakan yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya tengah melamun. Akan tetapi, sebutan pesanan itu membuatnya cukup terheran-heran.

 _Bolognaise?_ Dia pikir _carbonara_ akan jauh lebih digemari. Atau mungkin _lasagna_?

"Ayo, Lovi. Ayo! Bangun! Bangun!"

"Ya, ya, aku bangun. Flavio _bastardo_." Kawan berambut pirangnya itu, yang bekerja sebagai pelayan, hanya tertawa lepas, seolah dia begitu puasatas ulah yang telah sukses membuat Lovino jengkel. Dari sebuah bagian yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang makan, Flavio kini mendapati sobat sesama Italia-nya itu sudah terbangun dari posisi malasnya, dengan malas pula, dan mulai mempersiapkan segala bumbu-bumbu untuk _bolognaise_. Tidak lupa dia memanaskan sebuah air di dalam pancinya, hingga panasnya cukup untuk merebus pasta hingga _al dente_ , ideal para penyantap. Memotong halus beberapa suing bawang putih yang dia siapkan. Kemudian bawang bakung, potongan kasar untuk mendapatkan bentuknya. Dan kini hasil potongan tersebut telah masuk ke dalam panic bergagang, dan memasaknya bersama-sama dengan minyak zaitun.

Oh, jangan lupakan pastanya.

Dan, ah… Cita rasa _bolognaise_ , tomat… Mulai dari saus pastanya, hingga sebagian potongan kecil dari daging buah sayuran itu sendiri. _Wine_ turut mendukung, dan juga daun basil. Tidak lupa daging. Nampaknya bila para pembuat pasta mengenal yang namanya Ludwig, mereka akan mengingat akan perkataan pria itu, meski yang dimaksud adalah latihan, bukan protein.

Memasukkan bumbu-bumbunya, dan Lovino mencicipi setetes. Rasa yang sempurna, dengan sedikit cita rasa asam dari tomat, untuk hidangan ala Italia. Pastanya kini sudah tersajikan di atas piring tersendiri, yang kemudian dituangi saus, juga hiasan berupa sepotong peterseli di atasnya dan tiga buah zaitun di sisi pinggir.

Flavio yang sedari tadi setia menunggunya di situ, kini mendapati Lovino melangkah ke arahnya, dan meletakkan sepiring pasta tersebut.

"Nah, sempurna!" Ucapan puas terluncur dari mulut si pelayan restoran, disertai merekahnya sebuah senyum puas yang kemudian meletakkan piring pasta tersebut di atas nampan hitamnya dan melesat meninggalkan Lovino, dan dapur. Dan di dalam situ, Lovino kembali terdiam. Akan tetapi, setidaknya sekarang yang direnungi pemuda terkenal ketus itu masih memiliki sebab.

Tidak jauh, hanya beberapa langkah dari dapur yang tidak terekspos untuk para tamu, Flavio menghampiri salah seorang tamu yang tengah terduduk. Dengan wajah begitu bersinar, ditemani sepasang iris berwarna hijau.

"Ah, terima kasih." Antonio, pemuda asal Spanyol itu tersenyum cerah. Sesudah Flavio melangkah menjauh, dia memperhatikan lekat _spaghetti bolognaise_ pesanannya itu. Tataannya begitu rapi, dan tepat, yang menggiurkan adalah saus _bolognaise_ di atasnya bagi dirinya yang seorang pecinta tomat. Dan, begitu khas.

Antonio menoleh ke arah celah persegi panjang dapur. Senyumannya kembali muncul, "Aku tahu kau di dalam, Lovi."

 **end.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** Kalo boleh jujur, ini cuma ide _absurd_ yang nongol gara-gara nonton acara kuliner masak blabla NatGeo People. Inti dari cerita ini…yah, cuma pengen tekenin kalau _chef_ dan tamu itu gak saling tatap. Soo, andalin _feeling_ masing-masing aja. Tapiii, Antonio datang karena tau di dalam situ ada Lovinooo XD /ketawa _absurd_ / yesu, lagi-lagi non-genre. Serasa di sini cuma tekanin cara masak. _And soo_ , _who ask about_ Flavio? Ya! Dia 2P!-nya Romano :D rambutnya pirang, dan sifatnya tolak belakang banget sama Romano. Kurasa dia cocok ambil bagian di sini untuk pendamping perbincangan singkat anatara Lovino dengan si _waiter_ , yaitu dia sendiri.


End file.
